Cyborg Number Eight
Cyborg Number Eight, more often called "Eight" by his creators, is the new form/identity of the once-renowned Strongest Under the Clouds Tournament winner Chrono Youtou. History Eight's early history has yet to be revealed. All that is known is thus-far is that his corpse was stolen shortly after his death by the mysterious Doctor Tenma, before being bonded with a new cybernetic body. An unknown amount of time would pass between Eight's construction and his first activation, during which time he would be extensively trained and programmed in virtual reality simulations. These simulations were constructed to brainwash Eight, reduce his recovery time, and train him to become an even more efficient killer. Upon awakening, Eight had already adjusted to most of his new abilities. Shortly after his activation, he found and took down Cyborg Number One in a rather quick duel. Eight's superior software and specifically destructive hardware proved far more than a match for the utility bot. After a lengthy exchange of crushing blows, One overloaded his systems to fire a massive blast of Mako at his opponent, which Eight absorbed, and redirected at its sender with his own reserves, completely disintegrating the enemy cyborg, apart from his left arm from the elbow down, which had been severed during the battle. The remaining portion was captured after the battle by Tenma's drones. A few weeks after his fight with One, Eight managed to track down and battle Cyborg Number Two, a cyborg created to replace the police of Boston. After an extremely one-sided battle, Eight was shot down and killed, his body split into several pieces and abandoned. It was collected almost immediately afterwards by Tenma, to prevent the technology from falling into the wrong hands. Several weeks later, Eight was revived once more in a prototype body intended as the test-bed for the technology which would become the "Foldout" gimmick. In this body, Eight once again did battle with Two, and, after a lengthy and epic battle, managed to destroy the second of his seven predecessors. Eight took Two's gun as a memento from the battle, and requested that his body be modified to allow him to use the weapon. Whether or not this request was granted remains to be seen. Additionally, Eight collected Two's left forearm at the behest of Tenma. After the battle, though Tenma had planned to retrieve Two's body, it was stolen by Cyborg Number Seven instead. Memories In order to keep his weapon under his control, Tenma has brainwashed Eight, and erased his memories. Nothing remains of the original Chrono Youtou except his impressive combat skill and his irrepressible sense of humour, which is just as crude and dark as ever. The former champion does not even remember his name, nor is he even aware that he was once human. Purpose Eight was designed with the sole intention of creating the ultimate superweapon. Every inch of his body has been specifically engineered to kill, and to do so efficiently. More specifically, Eight was designed to eliminate Tenma's seven first cyborgs, who rebelled against him. So far, Eight has defeated two of the seven cyborgs. Technology Eight is the single most advanced piece of post-apocalyptic hardware to date. As with all of Tenma's cyborgs, Eight's left forearm houses a small memory bank which acts as the equivalent of a flight recorder. This memory bank is designed to be able to endure incredible damage and extreme conditions, and is infallibly the last part to fail on Tenma's designs. By his own account, the data stored on the black boxes will outlive him. Eight's body was designed to be able to blend into the citizens of Boston, for the most part. To this end, the number of metal parts has been reduced as much as possible in order to allow him to pass through metal detectors. Most of the few metallic parts in his body are removable, and all of the metallic parts in his body are magnetically neutral. Eight's armour is comprised primarily of a unique ceramic composite, which is incredibly resistant to physical damage and extreme temperatures, and is very lightweight. To complement Eight's preferred fighting style, he is actually incredibly lightly armoured, in order to reduce weight. Eight is equipped with a highly advanced scanning system which he uses to track his targets and identify other threats. Like the other cyborgs in the "series", Eight seems to run on Mako, and can store large amounts of it within his body. Interactions with the Mako Champions Thus-far Eight has yet to encounter the Mako Champions. Trivia * While the exact cost of Eight's body is unknown, it is estimated to be worth more than the entire city of Boston itself. * Eight's entire body is cybernetic. The only organic part that remains is his brain. * Even his blood is synthetic, though this is mostly due to the vampiric infection in his veins which ultimately lead to his death. * Eight is partially based on Shurajou, a character in OAZ who, similarly to Eight, was a cyborg with no memory of his true self, and an extremely expensive body created by a maddened billionaire who intended for his creation to be used as a weapon to clean up loose ends. * In total, Eight weighs somewhere around 340 pounds. During the Vampire Saga, Chrono weighed 220 pounds. ** Eight is the second lightest in the series, with Three being the first. * There is a running joke in the Mako Champions chatroom. Whenever someone insinuates or accuses Eight or Chrono of being homosexual, he brutally murders them--even if there was no possible way he could have reached them. This became one of the first reoccurring memes in the Mako Champions, happening within the same week as the wild dog attack meme. Category:Main Characters Category:Gaiden Characters